Wishing and Waiting
by lilyvandersteen
Summary: This is a fill-in-the-gaps fic in the Worth the Wait verse, and won't make much sense unless you've read the main story, Worth the Wait. Quick recap for those who have read WtW: Kurt and Blaine are soulmates, but they are being kept apart for five years. This story will follow them during these years.
1. Chapter 1: In Vogue

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a fill-in-the-gaps fic in the Worth the Wait verse, and won't make much sense unless you've read the main story, Worth the Wait. Quick recap for those who have read WtW: Kurt and Blaine are soulmates, but they are being kept apart for five years. This story will follow them during these years.**

Wishing and Waiting

by lilyvandersteen

Chapter One: In Vogue

"… and then he introduced me to the fifteen sirens at his court. Fifteen! And not half-and-half ones like I am! So I thought, why on earth did he bring me here? Clearly, he doesn't need more singers! But then, this evening, they sang, and now I understand. They've got amazing voices, no doubt about it, and when they sing together, the harmonies will give you goose bumps, but… but it's so boring! They sing like Enya, do you know her?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt hummed.

"And she sings beautifully, but it's, you know, background music. It's soothing, and great while you're doing yoga or working or even as bedtime music, but a whole evening of nothing but that… Well, no wonder King Flóki brought me along. He's probably sick and tired of getting such a snooze-fest every night, and wants me to shake things up. And I will. It's my turn tomorrow. I was thinking I'd sing Don't Rain on My Parade, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, Here's to Us and We Are Young. What do you think?"

"That will work," said Kurt.

There was silence for a beat, and Kurt was just about to push the 'End Call' button, thinking that he'd lost the connection with Rachel, when she spoke again. "What's wrong, Kurt? We've been on the phone for at least twenty minutes, and you've barely said a word. And you were so sad yesterday too. I mean, I was, too, because I won't see you again for the longest time, but it was more than that with you, I could tell. Spill."

Kurt sighed. "I met him, Rach."

"You met wh… Oh! Your SOULMATE?!"

Kurt, wincing, held his phone a bit further away from his ear. "Yes, my soulmate, who else?"

"But… Why would that make you sad?"

"Think, Rachel. Who am I?"

Rachel was silent again for a minute, and then she breathed, "Oh!"

"Yes, oh."

"So he has to complete the three tasks now?"

"Yes."

"Well, he'll do it, won't he?"

"He's a HUMAN, Rachel. Just a dumb human. He doesn't know a thing. Doesn't know who I am or what I am or what's expected of him. I'm DOOMED."

"Aww, sweetie, I'm sure he'll work it out. And if he's too slow about it, I'll send him a note with instructions and pretend it's from you. What's his address?"

"Rachel! You can't do that!"

"Psh… Nothing about that in the rules, is there? So I can, and I will! You deserve happiness, Kurt. You've been alone for far too long."

"But, Rach…"

Knock-knock-knock!

"Someone's at the door. I'd better go see what they want," Kurt said. "Bye, Rach, and break a leg tomorrow!"

He hung up without waiting for her to reply and went to open the door. It was Carole, and she looked frantic.

"Come along, sweetie. Hurry, hurry, we don't have much time!"

"Carole? What's the matter?"

"He's here!" Carole whispered, her eyes shining and her smile wide.

Kurt, who was being tugged along at a speed he hadn't known his stepmom was capable of, asked, "Who's here?"

But Carole didn't pay attention to anything he said, and before long, she was pushing him into the ballroom, where the Cheerios were practising their routines.

They stopped when Carole and Kurt came in, staring at them, and Santana came bearing down on them, no doubt to chew them out for disturbing Cheerios practice.

Carole didn't give her a chance to say a word. She clapped her hands twice. "Okay, people, it's time for the second soulmate task. You know what to do. Kurt changes into a cat first, and you copy him. Kurt, you're to behave exactly like all the others. You know the rules. Your soulmate has to find you all by himself, you're not allowed to help him."

Kurt gaped at her. "He's here?"

Carole nodded. "Come on now, sweetie. Hurry up! He'll be here any minute now."

It took Kurt a moment to get himself together enough to shift into a cat. Around him, he saw the Cheerio girls turn into cats as well. He took a deep breath and waited for Blaine to come in. No way of crossing his fingers in this cat form, so all he could do was hope for the best.

K&B

Sleep didn't come easily to Kurt that night. He kept tossing and turning and reliving the happenings of that evening. Early in the morning, just when he'd fallen into a light doze, his phone rang, and he answered it groggily.

"Kurt? You never called me back last night, so I thought I'd better call you first thing in the morning."

"Rach…"

"Are you okay? You sound so hoarse. There's still some of my special tea for sore throats in the kitchen. You can use it if you replace it afterwards."

Kurt let out a sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Kurt? What's the matter?"

"He came, Rach. He found me."

Rachel gasped. "Your soulmate?"

"Yes. He turned up here out of the blue, and he recognised me in my cat form, too."

"Oh yay! That's two tasks done!"

"Yes."

"You see, Kurt? You had absolutely nothing to worry about. Your soulmate is your perfect match, so of course he's clever enough to work things out."

Kurt hummed.

"So what's got you blue now?"

Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Rach."

"So how did he react to you being a shapeshifter?"

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "He thought it was awesome. He was jealous, even."

"Well, that's good. That he's cool about it."

Kurt hummed again.

"You're not as enthusiastic about this as I thought you'd be. He found you! After only a day! Kurt, that's amazing! How are you not singing at the top of your lungs right now?"

Kurt scoffed. "Did you forget about the third task, Rach?"

"The separation task. But that's easy enough, right? Stay away from each other for – what is it? A month or so? – and then you get to be together always."

"A month?" Kurt repeated. "Rach, it's FIVE YEARS!"

There was silence for a beat.

"Five years? Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You may not have paid attention when they covered this in third grade, but I sure have. 'Cause it's Blaine and I who will actually have to do this!"

"Blaine? Is that his name? I like it!"

"Rach, could you focus on the important stuff for once, please?"

"I AM! Those years will be over before you know it, and I need to know all about Blaine for my maid-of-honour speech at your wedding!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the thought of getting married to Blaine. "So what do you want to know?"

K&B

Though he'd hardly slept, Kurt decided to get up after his phone call with Rachel, and before long, he found himself shadowing Blaine to his workplace, disguised as a dove.

It had proved impossible to stay away from Blaine. He'd been itching to see him again. He'd tried fighting it by keeping busy making Burt and Carole a cooked breakfast, doing the dishes, going out to pick fresh flowers for the reception room and the dining room, and helping Mr Schue alphabetise his new sheet music.

It was no use, though. His restlessness grew ever stronger, so he'd turned into a dove and flown away, landing on the window sill of Blaine's living room., and thanks to Kurt's early start, he'd arrived when Blaine was still at home. He watched him pack his messenger bag, humming and sipping from a cup of coffee, and then hurriedly putting on his coat and shoes after checking his watch.

Kurt followed Blaine from a safe distance, and then installed himself where he could follow Blaine's therapy session. There was only one uncomfortable moment where Kurt had to defend himself against two other doves claiming his spot as their territory. He told them he was only visiting and would be leaving soon, and when they flew away, momentarily appeased, he looked into the room again and found Blaine staring straight at him. That shook him up so much – could his soulmate sense him somehow? – that he retreated a little and flew away as soon as Blaine turned around again.

K&B

He'd made plans to meet Carole for lunch, since she planned on introducing him to a colleague of hers looking for a roommate, so at twelve o'clock sharp, he stepped into the coffee shop where they'd agreed to meet.

The women arrived five minutes later.

Lucy was tiny, but what she lacked in stature, she made up for in energy and enthusiasm – a trait she shared with Blaine, just like her part Asian heritage.

Janelle was tall and loud, with an expressive face and an impeccable fashion sense. Kurt didn't recognise any designer pieces, but the ear rings, shoes and scarf she was wearing complemented her dress to perfection.

The scarf, in particular, drew Kurt's attention. The colours popped, and the pattern was intriguing. Kurt asked where Janelle had bought it, and when she told him she'd made it herself, he squealed excitedly and they were off for a conversation about fabrics and tailoring and accessorizing.

He talked so much that he barely tasted his food, but after lunch, Janelle gave him an approving nod and said, "You'll do. I think I'm going to like having you as a roommate. When are you moving in?"

So that was one worry down. He found himself a job at the Spotlight Diner, too, and a few days later, he saw an ad for an internship at that he applied for instantly. Working for Isabelle Wright! Oh wow, that would be a dream come true!

When he saw all the other applicants in the waiting room, he realised that however much he might want this, others did just as much, and unlike him, they might have a degree in fashion or experience in the field. He clutched his portfolio so tightly his knuckles whitened, and hoped that he would manage to win over Ms Wright anyway.

Ms Wright proved sweeter and more down-to-earth than he'd dared to hope, and seemed flattered rather than put off by his fanboyish behaviour. When she told Kurt that he could call her Isabelle, and that the internship was his, he squeaked in disbelief and hid his huge smile behind his hands.

 _I'm in, I'm in, I'm in! I can't believe it!_

Determined not to make Isabelle regret choosing him, he worked long hours and helped out wherever he could.

When the graphics department claimed to have too much work to do on the actual magazine to help with the lay-out of a web article that should have been online already, Kurt dove into YouTube tutorials until he managed to do the lay-out like Isabelle had envisioned it.

Isabelle called him a life-saver, and sighed that it was SUCH a relief not to have to beg the graphics team for help. "I'm going to sign you up for a course in graphics design and make Vogue pay for it, so that you can get all the skills to keep doing the web lay-outs for me."

The next crisis came when a famous photographer Isabelle had hired for a shoot failed to show up, and there she stood with the models all primped and ready and no-one to take photographs.

Kurt, who'd made friends with an intern in the photography department, Chase, went to find him and ask for help, and with borrowed equipment, they managed to take photos that might not win any awards but were decent enough to be featured on the website.

His chance to repay Chase came a week later. That day, Chase hadn't come and fetched him for lunch as he usually did, so Kurt popped into Isabelle's office to tell her he was lunching with Chase and went to look for him. He found his friend frantically pacing because a model had just called to say he was ill.

"And the shoot starts in twenty minutes! If he'd called earlier, I might have found someone else, but now, it's too late."

Kurt looked at the outfit that hung there for the model. "If it fits me, you could use me as the model."

Chase threw him a startled look. "Have you ever modelled before?"

"Not professionally."

Chase groaned.

"But I'm a fast learner, I have an expressive face and I'm very flexible, so you could do worse."

"True. Well, put on this suit, and let's go. It's possible my boss will throw you out, but at least we tried, right?"

"Right."

Kurt put on the outfit and grinned at his reflection in the office windows. Marc Jacobs! Even if Chase's boss saw right through him and showed him the door, he'd gotten to try on a suit from Marc Jacobs' new collection!

With a few minor alterations, the suit fit like a glove, and when Kurt joined the other models, no-one seemed to notice anything amiss. The missing model must have been a free-lancer none of the others knew.

Chase's boss gave Kurt a cursory glance and then snapped at Chase that Kurt wasn't wearing the right shoes. "Go fetch them, and hurry up, boy!"

Kurt bit his lip anxiously. They'd improvised with the shoes because Kurt had a larger shoe size than the original model, but they could hardly mention that, now could they?

Chase came back with the right pair of shoes, and Kurt winced as he forced his feet into them.

"Sorry!" Chase whispered, and then he was called away to another model, who'd managed to rip a seam under his armpit.

The photographer arrived five minutes later, and started barking out orders. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he'd been on the Cheerios and had gotten used to Sue's dictatorial way of coaching, which made it a piece of cake now to arrange his limbs and his head and his face just so. He slipped into every requested position fluidly, and didn't move a muscle until the next order was given. He found himself liking this job, in spite of the pinching shoes. The suit he was wearing was gorgeous and made him feel like a million bucks. He mentally went through his wardrobe to determine what shirts and accessories he could wear with this, and couldn't help beaming.

"You there! Don't smile so much. Give me smouldering instead! Yeah, that's better, stay like that."

After the shoot, Chase quickly steered Kurt away, but his boss stopped them. "Where do you think you're going? I want to talk to you, boy."

Kurt and Chase turned around.

"Sir, I can explain…" Chase started to say, but his boss cut him off.

"I know about Vince bailing. The bastard called me too. I guess you called your boyfriend in to model last-minute, huh? Clever, that."

"No, sir, he's not. This is…"

"Oh, I don't care who he is! He did well, that's all I care about. Listen, take him to Accounting and make sure he's paid for this job instead of Vince, all right? And then put his contact details in our freelance model file."

Chase gaped at his boss, and then nodded frantically.

"You're a natural, kid," said Chase's boss to Kurt, clapping him on the back. "Was that your first time modelling?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Great! Chase, book him for next Wednesday's shoot at the warehouse. That's also for Marc Jacobs. Best to use the same models throughout."

As soon as Chase and Kurt left the room, they looked at each other and started to giggle and then to laugh. That's how Isabelle found them in the hallway, clutching each other and laughing their heads off.

"Kurt? Have you guys been drinking? Why did you stay away so long for lunch? You know we still have the seating arrangement to fix for the charity ball this afternoon, and I want your opinion on the napkins and the decorations, too."

Kurt felt the hair on his arms prickle uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry, Isabelle. I got side-tracked."

"By which he means he helped me out," Chase added. "We were a model short for a shoot, and Kurt filled in."

"Hence the snazzy suit," Kurt gestured to his outfit.

Isabelle's eyebrows went up. Way up.

"A man of many talents, aren't you? Okay, go change back into your own clothes and eat something and then come and help me, will you?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops, Isabelle, I swear!"

K&B

The second Marc Jacobs shoot went off without a hitch, and Kurt squeaked excitedly when he saw how much he'd get paid for both shoots.

"Call me any time one of your models feels the least bit queasy," he told Chase. "Seriously, this is great! I was thinking of picking up extra shifts at the diner I work this week to make enough money for the rent, but now I won't have to."

Chase laughed. "Guess it worked out for the both of us. My boss told me you were a great find, and he's definitely planning on hiring you again. You should find yourself an agent, maybe you'll make it big as a model, who knows?"

Kurt took Chase's advice, and in the following months, his portfolio grew, and he started getting booked for runway shows as well. Carole took to buying every magazine he was featured in, and Burt showed them to everyone, even Sue.

An international ad for a new Gucci fragrance led to a nightly phone call from Rachel.

"When were you planning on telling me you're a MODEL now?" she shrieked into his ear as soon as he'd groggily hit the green button on his phone screen and mumbled a "H'llo?".

Kurt winced and covered his ear with his hand. "Turn it down a few notches, Rach, it's two in the morning here. Everyone's asleep!"

"Oh. Sorry. Time difference. Right. I just… I was having breakfast, drinking tea and thumbing through a magazine, and all of a sudden it's your face I see! You might have told me, Kurt! This is amazing!"

"It is," Kurt agreed. "It started as a bit of a joke, but I liked it. Modelling feels a bit like acting. Like it must have felt before people started talking in movies."

"We'd have totally rocked playing in a silent movie, wouldn't we?" Rachel said. "Think of all the times our team has won when we played charades!"

"We so would. Where are you now, Rach?"

"Italy. Rome, last night. They loved me. Kept calling for encores."

"Of course they di-i-i-d."

The last word of Kurt's answer drowned in a huge yawn.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, I woke you up, didn't I? Go back to sleep, Kurt, I can always call back later today."

"Will do. Bye, Rach!"

"Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2: All I Do Is Dream Of You

Author's Note: It's been ages, I know, but here's finally Chapter 2, from Blaine's POV this time. Chapter Two: All I Do Is Dream of You

It didn't take long for Blaine to get used to dreaming about Kurt every night, and he found himself looking forward to it as soon as he slipped under the covers.

Little Kurt was absolutely adorable, and it didn't take long for Blaine to start imagining what a child that was a mixture of him and Kurt would be like. The thing was, he knew HE wanted kids, but he didn't know Kurt's thoughts on the topic, and it wasn't like he could ask him. Well, until the waiting period was over at least.

Fortunately, it seemed as if the ring liked to indulge Blaine's whims, and as soon as he fell asleep that night, his dreams took him into the future.

In the first dream, they were sitting on the sofa together, reading a letter. Both he and Kurt were wearing rings, so they were either engaged or husbands. Blaine wanted to pay close attention to Kurt's ring, to commit it to memory, but then something happened that made him forget about it altogether.

 _Kurt and Blaine jumped up, threw their arms around each other and jumped up and down, smiling and crying at the same time._

 _"_ _We're going to be daddies," Blaine sniffled._

 _"_ _I can't wait!" said Kurt. "Look at the picture. She has your curls!"_

 _"_ _And your blue eyes," Blaine smiled. "She's perfect."_

 _"_ _And her name! It seems like fate!" Kurt continued._

 _"_ _Elizabeth is kind of long, though," Blaine mused. "Can we call her Elly? Or Lily? Or Lizzie? Or Lisa?"_

 _Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why do you even ask? I bet you're going to call her a million different silly names, whether I like it or not."_

 _Blaine grinned. "True…"_

 _"_ _I draw the line at Betty or Betsie, though. Those are cow's names, not girl's names."_

 _"_ _What about Betty Boop, then?" Blaine asked, his eyes dancing with mischief._

 _"_ _Have you seen her boobs? She's a cow turned human."_

 _Blaine burst out laughing. "Don't ever say that to Finn, she's his favourite."_

 _"_ _Come, let's go out for dinner, to celebrate. Want to try out that new Thai place around the block?"_

 _"_ _Sure, let's go!"_

Blaine turned on his other side and slept on dreamlessly. Shortly before his alarm would go off, he turned again, and fell headfirst into another dream.

 _Kurt was cooking, wearing a purple apron with a pattern of blue and pink hearts, and humming happily as he stirred the sauce and added a pinch of salt to it._

 _Suddenly, a tiny whirlwind burst into the kitchen. "Papa, Papa, we're home!"_

 _Lily put her arms around Kurt's leg, and Kurt crouched down to pick her up. "Hey, munchkin. Why does your mouth look so chocolatey? Let me wipe that off for you… Here. That's better."_

 _"_ _Daddy and I went for ice-cream. Cause Daddy said it was hot, and he wasn't walking Versace all the way to the park and back without an ice-cream to cool him off."_

 _"_ _I see," said Kurt, eyebrows raised._

 _"_ _And I got a scoop of chocolate. With sprinkles!"_

 _"_ _And will there still be room in your belly for the actual food?" Kurt asked._

 _"_ _Oh, yes, Papa. Can I watch TV until it's ready?"_

 _"_ _Go on, then. Can you switch it on yourself?"_

 _Loud upbeat music came from the living room, and Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _A hot body draped itself against Kurt's back, and arms snaked around his middle._

 _"_ _Blaine, sweetie, don't, it's much too hot!"_

 _Blaine pouted at Kurt when he pushed him off. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

 _Kurt kissed the pout away. "Of course I do, but I don't want to melt even more than I already am. If you want cuddles, get the air conditioning fixed!"_

 _"_ _All right, all right, I'll make some phone calls, after I've filled Versace's water bowl. He must be too hot, too. Normally, he doesn't drink so much."_

 _Kurt wiped the sweat off his brow dramatically. "Of course he's too hot. It's a sauna in here! Get an electrician here stat or you'll have no husband left. I'll have melted like the Wicked Witch."_

 _Blaine grinned and started to hum "For Good". He danced to the water bowl, bent over to pick it up and went to fill it at the kitchen tap. By the time he set the bowl down on the floor again, they were both singing, and Blaine bowed for Kurt and then swept him away in a classic waltz._

 _After the last long note, Kurt hastened back to the stove. "My sauce! Stop distracting me and go call the electrician!"_

 _"_ _Yes, sir!" Blaine saluted, and he left the kitchen._

 _Kurt smiled to himself, stirring vigorously, and started to sing Defying Gravity._

Blaine woke up with a start when his alarm went off, but then smiled to himself. Well, that was that question answered. A dog and a daughter. Lily. He liked the sound of that.

Whistling, he put on his work-out shorts and a T-shirt, slipped into his running shoes and headed to Central Park.

It wasn't until the hollow tree was in sight that he noticed the dog that was following him. It looked adorable. Tiny and white and fluffy, its tongue hanging out and its perky tail wagging a hundred miles an hour.

Blaine stopped, turned around and hankered down. He was just about to call "Come here, boy!" when he saw the dog turn around and scamper away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

 _Did I scare him off? Or… Was that Kurt in disguise?_

The next time he went jogging that week, there was no cute little dog. However, he spotted a squirrel hopping from tree to tree next to him. As usual, he stopped at the hollow tree, talking to it as he would to Kurt if contacting him wasn't expressly forbidden, about his work, his family, his friends, his hopes and aspirations. The squirrel stayed close. Out of reach, high up in a tree, but close enough to see, its beady eyes darting to Blaine over and over again while it nibbled on an acorn.

 _Is that Kurt again? Can he hear me?_

It was pretty frustrating that Blaine didn't know the answers to those questions. Nor to any others, for that matter. He had no idea how long he'd have to wait until he could finally be with Kurt for real. Marry him, and get started on that family he'd seen in his dreams. It all seemed so real that he felt disappointed each time he woke up in the morning. Yet he was beyond thankful for every bit of information he gleaned, and every new detail he learned about Kurt made his affection for him deepen, and made it feel like they'd known each other for ages, and loved each other for just as long.

That Saturday, he had drinks with Tina, and of course she noticed the ring straightaway.

"Blaine!" she screeched. "Are you ENGAGED?! How come I don't know about this? The last time we met up was maybe three months ago, and we've talked on the phone since then!"

"Take it down a notch, please, Tina," Blaine whispered. "No, I'm not engaged."

Tina frowned. "Then what's with the ring? I've never seen you wear jewellery before. Well, except for your watch, that is."

Blaine hesitated. "It was a gift. From someone special."

Tina got a gleam in her eye that promised she'd get to the bottom of this. "Aha! So there's 'someone special', is there? Tell me all about him. You know you want to."

Blaine sighed in capitulation, and proceeded to talk himself hoarse about Kurt. It felt good to talk about him to Tina. As if they were truly in a relationship, as opposed to having seen each other just twice and not knowing how long it would take until they could be together for real.

Tina hugged Blaine tightly when they said their goodbyes later that night. "I'm so happy for you, Blaine! It was about time you met your match. Next time, bring him along so I can give him my best friend seal of approval, okay?"

Tina hurried away without noticing how Blaine's face fell at that last remark. He'd like nothing better than to show Kurt off to all his friends, only… Only he had no idea when he'd get to see Kurt again…

Suddenly, the happiness he'd felt while talking Tina's ears off about Kurt all flowed out of him, and he stood there on the sidewalk with tears in his eyes, feeling a little drunk and a lot lonely.

 _Time to go home, I think…_

Blaine put his coat collar up and walked in the direction of his apartment with long strides, taking comfort in the reassuring weight of the ring on his finger. After a while, he found himself humming a Sinatra song, and by the time he reached his apartment building, he was singing quietly. " _Wake up to reality… But each time that I do… Just the thought of you… Makes me stop before I begin… 'Cause I've got you… Under my skin._ "

As he stepped into the elevator, he noticed that the ring was glowing and humming again. Curious, he touched it, and a vision of Kurt appeared. He was sitting in the very same bar Blaine and Tina had been to, a bright green drink in his hand, and Blaine gasped when he realised Kurt was sitting just three bar stools away from Blaine and Tina, watching them chatter with an enigmatical smile on his lips.

 _He was there?! How come I didn't notice him?_

The elevator dinged, and the vision disappeared. To Blaine, it was like surfacing after swimming underwater. He shook his head to clear it and got out.

Half an hour later, he was in bed, humming the song again. His ring finger grew warm, and the ring emitted a soft blue light that lit up his entire bedroom. Blaine smiled at it, and touched the blue stone.

The vision he saw this time was of Kurt talking with the bartender as though they were great friends. Were they? And what were they talking about that Kurt's eyes were shining like stars and he was sporting the toothiest smile Blaine had ever seen on him?

Sleep claimed him, and as usual, the ring offered answers to his questions.

He dreamt of Kurt in the bar, talking to the bartender about an internship he'd scored at Vogue. Apparently he even modelled now! Blaine made a mental note to buy the latest issue of Vogue and check if Kurt was in it.

The bartender, so it appeared, was a colleague of Kurt's called Elliot. They were both waiters at a diner nearby. And they were planning on starting a band with another colleague of theirs, brainstorming about their artist names, the songs they'd sing and the costumes they'd wear, Kurt sketching them on the back of a coaster and Elliot adding accessories and details.

 _"_ _So did you see anyone you like here tonight?" Elliot asked._

 _"_ _Maybe…" Kurt drawled, a coy smile on his face, taking another coaster to sketch a new set of costumes._

 _Elliot put his elbows on the counter and leaned closer to Kurt. "Which one was it that struck your fancy?" Elliot wanted to know. "The tall blond guy with the beanie and the British accent?"_

 _Kurt shook his head. "No. Try tiny, compact, with a head full of curls and the face and manners of a 1950s film star."_

 _Elliot frowned. "I don't think I saw that one. Ted must have served him. So you liked the way he looked?"_

 _Kurt grinned. "Oh yes. Totally my type."_

 _"_ _So why didn't you go over and to talk to him?"_

 _Kurt's grin faltered. "It's… complicated."_

 _"_ _Meaning you don't want to talk about it. Gotcha. I love the lapels on that jacket. Can we make them shimmery?"_

 _Kurt shot Elliot a grateful smile for the change in subject. "Sure we can, Starchild!"_

At this point, Blaine was woken up by loud sirens in his street. He yawned and stretched and went to his living room to look out the window and see what was happening. There were three fire engines on the street, and smoke billowed out of an apartment building in construction further down the street, flames licking at the windows and then making them explode with a loud bang one by one.

Firemen were hurrying to and fro, readying ladders and water spouts.

Blaine watched until the fire was completely out, shaking his head sadly at the charred remains of the building project, and then headed back to bed.

He smiled as he thought of the dream he'd had. Starchild, that was a nice name. What would Kurt pick? That harpy he'd met in the Mana-hata Forest called him 'Porcelain'. That would work.

 _I wonder what this Dani they were talking of is like? And will I ever become part of the band too? What would my artist name be?_


End file.
